pokemon school ? TNS?
by elenor anderson
Summary: katie goes to a pokemon school and recieves an unexpected surprise- her outfit. then when she goes on a class trip to sunyshore a mysterious group called TNS appear. what do they aim to do? can katie and friends stop them? FIND OUT! dun Dun DUUUUNNN!
1. prologue

"So do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Absolutly everything?"

"Yes."

"Be careful."

"I'm just going to school."

"I'll miss you so much."

"And I'll miss you. Goodbye~! Mom!"

"*snivle*Goodbye…"

She walked up the stairs to the ship. I'll miss this place. But I need to move on.

"GOODBYE! KATIE!"

"Yeah…Goodbye, Mom."

And as she got onto the boat, she got a sudden wave of homesickness. She shooed it away and sat down on one of those chairs you see at the pool. And it was by the pool, but you could'nt get her to go in there.

Katie waited for her friends to show up. The sun was too warm, though, and she fell asleep.

She woke to the unpleasent feeling of water being splashed all over her.

"Wha?"

"Wakie, wakie!"

"Oh, joy. _You _got here first."

Allisa was standing in front of Katie, blocking the sun and holding a bucket.

"Where'd you get the bucket?"

"It had some weird spiraly pink things in it. It was on the food table- oh."

"Yeah, those were shrimp."

"That explains why they were so tasty."

"You ate them all?"

"Nah, I ate a few. I threw the rest in the pool."

Sure enough, a bucket-load of shrimp were floating in the pool.

"Eww!"

"Not my best idea."

"And, hey, where's Zac?"

"Dunno. I coulda sworn I saw him erlier."

And as if on cue, a tall, skinny boy came prancing around a corner, smacking right into Allisa.

"Allisa?"

"Whendya figure that out?"asked Allisa, trying to wriggle out of Zac's whieght.

"So the gangs' all here."announced Katie.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A few hours of sailing and Katie was already getting sea-sick. Allisa and Zac were desperately trying to tend to Katie while she was hacking her guts out over the ship. Poor sea pokemon.

When the ship docked in Slateport city, Katie found herself on a beautiful beach, surrounded by busy people with busy jobs. But amung the busy people there were a few sun-bathers and sand-castle-builders.

The Hoenn region was completely new to Katie. She lived in Canalave city in the Sinnoh region. But Katie travled across an ocean to go to the pokemon school there. Sure, there was a school in Jubilife, but that one was for younger kids, in Katie's opinion, and this one was much, much bigger.

"Wow. We're finally here."

"I can't wait!"Allisa shouted with a jump.

With her short brown hair and glasses, Allisa looked more like a Ruby than an Allisa. She was short and cute, unlike Katie, who looked like her name, but was tall and maybe too skinny, like Zac.

A short woman came into veiw. She was standing next to a pokemon Katie couldn't identify. But this woman wasn't wearing any dress, or even a bathing suit; she was wearing an outfit that looked exactly like her pokemon.

It was outrageous to say the least. She looked ridiculous, with matching hair and clothes.

"Does that lady know she has green hair? It looks like she lost a bet"whispered Zac to Katie.

Katie chose to not answer and just waited for the woman to say something. And she did.

"Hello students. I'm Elenoir Anderson. I would be the principal of this school. You might be wondering why I'm sporting this outfit. Well, it's because I am incredibly close to my sceptile.

"This outfit keeps me close and lets me know what it's like to be a sceptile.

"And now that we've discussed my clothing, lets move on to the school. If you'll all follow me, I'll show you to the meeting room, otherwise known as the cafeteria."

All the students followed the sceptile-lady to a gigantic building in the middle of eight other smaller-but still large-buildings.

Elenoir Anderson talked about the school, how green it was and it's history. Katie didn't listen, though. She was too busy thinking about her future at the school. It was so big; it was probably pretty easy to get lost on the school grounds.

Once everyone was present and accounted for, the principal started calling every kid one by one into a business-y looking room. And that would take some time; there was probably more than 150 kids in the cafeteria.

Katie soon realized that they were calling names alphabetically and her last name was Baire. Zac's last name was Folkner and Allisa's last name was Smith. Katie would be first.

"Baire comma Katie."called the man.

"Gotta go, peoples!"

Katie pranced up to the door and saw a table with a list of some sort of paper resting on it's top. Elenoir Anderson was sitting next to the table.

"Please; sit down."

Katie sat down across from Elinoir Anderson.

"Pick a pokemon."

"Um, what?"

"You have 2 minutes. Pick a pokemon."

"I don't understand."

"We don't have all day, just pick one."

"Which one?"

"Any one. Just Pick."

"But-"

"Pick!"

"Uh, um, LAPRAS!"

"Thank you, Katie. Here, take these. Put them on and come back later when it's time for lunch. The bell will ring. Keep that on."

"Wha?"

"Buh-bye."

And Katie was out the door. The man outside handed her a slip of paper and instructed her to go out the back door. After she got outside Katie looked down at the paper and saw that it said "SEA, ROOM 7."

"Great."

She walked over to the dorm with the giant sign that said "SEA". When she walked in she was greeted by a face. A big, scaly face that nearly scared the crap out of Katie. After screaming she realized that it was just a magikarp.

"Stupid good-for-nothing fish."

"HEY! HE'S NOT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!"

"Whaa!"

"And hi! I'm Amber. What pokemon are you?"

"Uhm…"Katie mutterd and she held out her package.

"It says lapras. Cool. Your bed is over here. It has a big shell waiting for you; and it's hea-vy."

Katie walked over to the bed. And it indeed had a huge and heavy shell resting on it. The shell had straps on it like a backpack.

"Oh, goody."

After changing in the bathroom, Katie came out to look at herself in the head-to-toe mirror.

She was wearing a dress that somewhat resembled a kimono. She had rain boots on and was carrying the giant shell on her back that seemed to weigh a ton.

"Well, this will give me a hunch."

"I think it's cute."

"What are you supposed to be, anyway?"

"Magikarp."

"Figures"

"Make yourself at home."

"I doubt I can."

a/n i apologize now for some skrew-ups. I am writing this on my crappy word thing and this was originally going to have pictures because i was going to put it on another website. it will refer to pictures that you dont see there and it will be a lot of spelling errors. so sorry about that. i will put the website this is going to be on later (when I find out what exactly that website will be) and I hope you dont get too mad .T_T. anyways- have fun reading this. I put a lot of time and effort into this. See ya later!


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When the bell rang for lunch, Katie hauld herself out of the seat she was sitting in. Two other beds were in the room, both filled now by a finneon and a horsea.

No one at the school had a pokemon. That was the rule. They only accepted kids that did not have a pokemon of their own.

When Katie got into the cafeteria this time, she was surrounded by freaks. Every single kid was in their pokemon outfit.

And when she found her friends, Katie nearly burst out laughing. Allisa looked so hillarios-she didn't even know what she was. And Zac was- DRUMROLL PLEASE!- a nidorina!

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Katie to Allisa. She was wearing a spotted helmet and her glasses frames were different.

"I'm a, a, a… paresect."

"I think you look good." Said Zac.

"Oh really."Replied Allisa.

Elinoir Anderson explained to everyone that they had to wear their outfits every day. And after that remark there were a lot of groans and whoops.

After a full year of school the students could receive the pokemon the are dressed as.

When the three friends had finished their lunches they went back to their dorms. Apparently Allisa now lived below the cafeteria and Zac lived in the grassland dorm.

Katie got back to her dorm which was full of aquariums which explains the magikarp welcome.

She changed into her pajamas and fell asleep. Which was kindof kreepy with all the fish staring at her.

(And ok, yes, I know that Katie got back from lunch and went to bed, but lets just assume she had dinner after lunch and I just skipped that detail, ok? Don't be a hater. In the words of Hannah Montana- Nobody's Perfect!)

The following morning Katie got out of bed and dressed herself in the strange outfit. (Which, by the way, is a new one. They don't wear the exact same outfit every day. They do clean them.)

The shell was extreamly heavey. It was hard to walk upright without falling backwards. And she did fall backwards once. It was pretty embarassing.

Katie bought a bagle and some orange juice for her breakfast. That choice seemed to backfire on her in the school hours, though. She was used to not eating breakfast at all, but she was also used to not carrying a giant shell on her back. She soon gave out and had to be excused from class to eat something. If she didn't, she would either wind up on the ground, hyperventelating, or on the ground, passed out.

She missed a half hour of class, in which the teacher apparently explained the bond between people and pokemon; basic stuff that Katie could afford to miss.

Next Katie had flying class, and in that class she finally got to work with pokemon face to face. But while everyone else got to ride smaller birds like pidgiotos and staravias, Katie was stuck riding the teachers starapter, an unexpected twist for both Katie and Mr. Ryder.

And even then, the poor starapter had trouble keeping them both in the air with Katie's shell wieghing them down.

Then it was time for the type class. Which ever type your pokemon was determined which class you were in. That day Katie was in swimming class, and sure enough everyone got a special bathing suit that looked like their "normal" clothes that they could swim in. The suckish thing was that Katie accually had to swim with her shell on her back. And that made the life guard super edgy.

After that tramatic experience of near-drowning-ness Katie was off to dinner. (they had lunch already) She talked about her day with her friends who also seemed to be loathing their day.

That night Katie took a shower and passed out in her bed; long before magikarp girl and the others went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day was pretty much the same. Once again Katie forgot to eat enough and once again, she had to miss a half hour of school to eat. But apparently she missed something good that day; the students learned about the Kanto region's starter pokemon. Something she couldent miss. But she did, and she had to suck it up.

She flew and swam then found out the nickname the other grassland dorm guys had given to Zac- Zacina. Not very creative-but still annoying.

Allisa was adjusting well, except for the fact that she now hated sunlight. Halfway through lunch she got so fed up with the light in the room that she went over to the dark corner of the cafeteria designated for the cave dwellers.

After dinner they all returned to their dorms.

"Hiya roomy!"

"Hello Amber."

Amber was invading Katie's bubble of personal space; nearly touching noses.

"Don't tell me you're going to bed early again."

"I am."

"Come on. Me, Gina(the finneon), and Lisa(the horsea) are gonna play a game."

They all looked maybe eight or nine years old. Katie was twelve and she didn't want to play any games with them.

"No thanks."

"Oh. Ok. Good night then."

"Good night to you too."

The next morning Katie woke to an ear-splitting siren.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! CAVE, DARK, AND FOREST DORMS! WAKE UP!"

"Wha-?"screamed Amber.

"It's not us. You can go back to sleep."Katie told the younger kids.

But Katie herself couldn't go back to sleep. She noticed that her back was getting more and more sore. It was getting stronger but more tender.

She slipped into an on-off sleep without any rest. And in the morning Katie coulden't find Allisa anywhere.

"You're right next to the forest dorm, Zac. Do you know what the night call was about?"

"Not at all. I saw all the forest dorm kids heading towards a bus."

"I know where they went."

"Who-?"

"It's me, Amber, you silly."

"Where'd they go?"asked Zac.

"On a field trip. They went to other cities for a week. I think we will too, but they're first."

"What cities?"asked Katie.

"Dunno which one Parasect went to, but I think forest went to Alzalia town in Johto."

"Woah,"said Katie. "That far?"

"Jeese."mumbled Zac.

"Yep… Ok, bye!"and Amber skipped off to her table somewhere, wearing her magikarp outfit.

"I wonder where we'll go?"


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5

Three days later Katie left.

Zac left too.

And swamp.

And city.

Katie walked glumly to the bus.

As she approched, she saw Allisa getting off.

Allisa looked up at Katie and her face lit up.

"Oh! I missed you sooo much!"Allisa shouted as she ran towards Katie.

"I missed you too! Where have you been?"

"Dewford town! In Hoenn! It wasn't that hard to get there. It's right across the sea to get to."

"If you had to take a ship, then why are you riding a bus?"

"To get to the port. When I got there we immediately went to the cave there."

"Figures. Where'd dark go?"

"Mt. Coronet."

"In Sinnoh?"

"Yeah. I think you're going to Sunnyshore."

"Aww? But I _live_ there! Well that sucks."

"Come ON! I don't have all day!"shouted the bus driver.

"Bye! Hope you have a good time."said Allisa.

"You too. Bye!" Katie got onto the bus. The doors closed and they were off to the port.

"Sea and swamp! Your stop is here!"

"But that's two groups." Complained one member of the swamp family.

"Yeah. It is. You go to Pastoria. Sea stays here. Get onto that bus over there. It'll take you where you need to go."

"Thank you."

"So… where do I go?" asked Katie.

"Go into the pokemon center. It's that big building with the red roof. Okay?"

"Okay."

She hauled herself down the steps and rested her feet onto the sand. She was on a smaller beach then that of Slateport, and when she looked ahead, Katie saw a beautiful city with overhead steets and big rocks carved from waves.

The air was crisp and perfect. It even smelled better than Canalave city, the place Katie was from. Of course it was surrounded by water, which made Katie a little uneasy.

She headed towards the pokemon center. It looked almost exactly like the one back home, which made her cringe.

This was going to be exactly like living at home- the water, the breeze, the pokemon center- and she did not want it to be the same.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Even the nurse looks like the one from Canalave. You're not her, are you?" asked Katie to the nurse.

"I… I don't think so ! I'm nurse Joy. I'll be taking you around the town while chansey looks after the center."

"Is that a good idea?" asked a random boy dressed as a sharpedo. "I mean, she is a pokemon, right?"

"Well, yes." Answerd nurse Joy. "But she is my loyal companion and I trust her with full knoledge that she is a pokemon. If you ever want trust from your pokemon, you must trust it first."

"Words to live by *:)" said a random girl dreamily.

"Alright, let's get this tour on with, then."

They walked out of the building and nurse Joy started talking.

"This city is entirly eco- friendly." She begun to say. Not again, with the global warming stuff? Who cares?

"The streets above us funtion as solar panels, as well as handy and fast ways of transportation."

"And over there we have the market. Inside there is the only store in which you can purchase ball capsules in Sinnoh."

Katie already knew all about the store. Her mom had told her about it. Apparently, Katie's mom also wanted her to be a cooridinator. But she wanted to be a trainer.

"If you'll all follow me to the steps." Said nurse Joy.

They walked up the stairs to the to the top of the walkways. They turned left and soon a huge building appeard. It was red all over (not a newspaper) and it had a new and shiny sign next to it.

"This is the pokemon gym leader Volkner's gym." Hmm… sounds a bit like Folkner, right? Zac's last name.

Cool view, huh?

And then nurse Joy turned around unexpectedly.

"Volkner does'nt much like visitors, unless they want to battle."

Well, okay. Sounds like he's got issues.

They all navigated through the city, finding all the cool things there was to see. Like the lighthouse you can see all the way to the Elite Four's tower in. And the rock shaped like (in Katie's opinion) a munchlax.

But it was all old news to Katie, and she was really bored.

Then they all were sent either to a vacation home, or the nurses'. (Only because one kid got really sick.)

Katie fiddled with the T.V. in her room until she fell asleep in her bed. It was so comfy and it really soothed her back. The strange thing was she was'nt as sore anymore. Hm…


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Three days later Katie left.

Zac left too.

And swamp.

And city.

Katie walked glumly to the bus.

As she approched, she saw Allisa getting off.

Allisa looked up at Katie and her face lit up.

"Oh! I missed you sooo much!"Allisa shouted as she ran towards Katie.

"I missed you too! Where have you been?"

"Dewford town! In Hoenn! It wasn't that hard to get there. It's right across the sea to get to."

"If you had to take a ship, then why are you riding a bus?"

"To get to the port. When I got there we immediately went to the cave there."

"Figures. Where'd dark go?"

"Mt. Coronet."

"In Sinnoh?"

"Yeah. I think you're going to Sunnyshore."

"Aww? But I _live_ there! Well that sucks."

"Come ON! I don't have all day!"shouted the bus driver.

"Bye! Hope you have a good time."said Allisa.

"You too. Bye!" Katie got onto the bus. The doors closed and they were off to the port.

"Sea and swamp! Your stop is here!"

"But that's two groups." Complained one member of the swamp family.

"Yeah. It is. You go to Pastoria. Sea stays here. Get onto that bus over there. It'll take you where you need to go."

"Thank you."

"So… where do I go?" asked Katie.

"Go into the pokemon center. It's that big building with the red roof. Okay?"

"Okay."

She hauled herself down the steps and rested her feet onto the sand. She was on a smaller beach then that of Slateport, and when she looked ahead, Katie saw a beautiful city with overhead steets and big rocks carved from waves.

The air was crisp and perfect. It even smelled better than Canalave city, the place Katie was from. Of course it was surrounded by water, which made Katie a little uneasy.

She headed towards the pokemon center. It looked almost exactly like the one back home, which made her cringe.

This was going to be exactly like living at home- the water, the breeze, the pokemon center- and she did not want it to be the same.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Even the nurse looks like the one from Canalave. You're not her, are you?" asked Katie to the nurse.

"I… I don't think so ! I'm nurse Joy. I'll be taking you around the town while chansey looks after the center."

"Is that a good idea?" asked a random boy dressed as a sharpedo. "I mean, she is a pokemon, right?"

"Well, yes." Answerd nurse Joy. "But she is my loyal companion and I trust her with full knoledge that she is a pokemon. If you ever want trust from your pokemon, you must trust it first."

"Words to live by *:)" said a random girl dreamily.

"Alright, let's get this tour on with, then."

They walked out of the building and nurse Joy started talking.

"This city is entirly eco- friendly." She begun to say. Not again, with the global warming stuff? Who cares?

"The streets above us funtion as solar panels, as well as handy and fast ways of transportation."

"And over there we have the market. Inside there is the only store in which you can purchase ball capsules in Sinnoh."

Katie already knew all about the store. Her mom had told her about it. Apparently, Katie's mom also wanted her to be a cooridinator. But she wanted to be a trainer.

"If you'll all follow me to the steps." Said nurse Joy.

They walked up the stairs to the to the top of the walkways. They turned left and soon a huge building appeard. It was red all over (not a newspaper) and it had a new and shiny sign next to it.

"This is the pokemon gym leader Volkner's gym." Hmm… sounds a bit like Folkner, right? Zac's last name.

Cool view, huh?

And then nurse Joy turned around unexpectedly.

"Volkner does'nt much like visitors, unless they want to battle."

Well, okay. Sounds like he's got issues.

They all navigated through the city, finding all the cool things there was to see. Like the lighthouse you can see all the way to the Elite Four's tower in. And the rock shaped like (in Katie's opinion) a munchlax.

But it was all old news to Katie, and she was really bored.

Then they all were sent either to a vacation home, or the nurses'. (Only because one kid got really sick.)

Katie fiddled with the T.V. in her room until she fell asleep in her bed. It was so comfy and it really soothed her back. The strange thing was she was'nt as sore anymore. Hm…


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Katie woke up, had breakfast, and then all the kids were out the door.

They all went out to the left of the city to practice battling. Of course, none of the children had a pokemon, so they just watched some epic battles.

Most of the battles were with people who just happened to be there.

See? Epic.

"WHAAAA!"

Some dude in a stupid outfit came running through one of the battles. He got hit by thunder and pounded by rock tomb. That's what you get for being dumb.

"Woah, are you okay?" asked the owner of the pikachu.

"Ehh…"

The guy was under a bunch of rocks.

The owner of the pikachu helped the stupid guy out and he just stood there for a moment, obviously dazed.

Then he ran off in the other direction, away from Sunyshore.

"What was that?" asked the guy in the sharpedo outfit.

Then they went back to battling.

Later, when they were all back in their dorms, Katie flipped on the T.V. to find that the guy who was weirdly dressed had stolen a mini generator from the gym. Apparently, the full sized one was capable of generating masive amounts of electricity.

And other weirdly dressed people were seen taking coal and fossils from the Oreburgh mine.

huh. Seems they were taking power making things. Wonder what the're going to use them for…

the next day, everyone went to the beach to swim. It was kind of like an "I'm sorry we got you into this mess, we know you don't really want to be here, but as a suck-up gift we're all going on a mini vacation" type of thing.

And here are just some of the many vast amounts of random people all dressed up like they were students of that same school that just so happens to be one of the main settings of this story:

And maybe a few others… he-ey. Whats he doing here, in a place like this?

Hmm… He's kinda cute. And the trainer is too. ^-^ (joke)

"Hey, um. Lapras girl?" asked the kid.

"Yeees?" replied Katie.

"Whats the name of this city?"

"Huh?"that's an odd question to ask."Uhm, Sunyshore."

"Thanks. Oh, uh crap! I went way too far… how am I supposed to get back, now? Aw, crap-crap-crap."

"Um, are you okay?" asked Katie.

"Oh, I'm fine… It's just that I've been traveling for a while, now, and I went too far. I have no clue on how to get back, and I'm all out of money… I guess I could go back the way I came, but I'd have to buy more food… and I can't just buy a ticket on a boat or anything…"

he went on, rammbling to himself about his troubles, while Katie dug through her wallet.

"Is this enough for a ticket?"asked Katie, holding out about $2.85.

"No." he said, almost chuckling. "a ticket would be about $40.00."

"wow. I don't have that much on me right now, sooo…"

"And besides, I wont accept any money from you."

"Wha-why?"

"It wouldn't be fair."

"What's unfair about it? I'm giving you money that you don't have to earn, willingly."

"I guess you don't understand."

"You're darn right, I don't understand."

"I'll just have to figure something ou- hey? Did you say this was Sunyshore city?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Aw! Great! I just have to go up to Volkner's place and- Bye!" he started to run away then turned around and came back.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Well, what is it?"

"Katie. Katie Baire."

"Cool." He started to run away again.

"he-hey! What about your name?" called Katie

As he ran, he shouted back over his shoulder, " Stryker! Stryker Evans!" and he was off.

"Pfft." Well, Mr. Stryker Evans, you're not as awesome as you look.

Later that day, eveyone was sent to their hotel and they went to bed. Not much more to it.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Well, now the information was leaking. Apparently, the random people in odd suits going around, stealing power stuff was really part of a huge organization of people in odd suits. They call themselves Team Night Sky. Or, you know, TNS. Not to be confused with tmnt. They all had the same basic kind of pokemon, like the other Teams of the past- gastly evelutions, duskull evelutions, glygar evelutions, and gible evelutions.

And that's all the information the television gave Katie. But don't you think the villans seem a little like the students of the slateport school? Then again, doesn't everyone?

So that day, everyone went swimming. Again? You may ask? But its not the same as the last day; not a vacation. No. they were doing this to learn. How? You may ask? Well, everyone was accually working with pokemon. The type of pokemon they were dressed as. So, naturally, Katie was paired up with a lapras. They were either taught how to ride their pokemon, or, if it was too small to ride, how to use it to their advantage. Wonder how Amber's doing with her magikarp?

"Go! Turn left! No, your other left! Now right! Are you blind? Seriously… Look out! Oh no no no! Aghck!"

#CRASH!#

"OOWW! Oh… sorry…"

Once again, Katie had crashed. In water. Riding a lapras.

"Great. Just great. Okay, lets stop for today."

"But everyone else is still-"

"Yeah, well, you're a special case. Go shower up and go back to hotel."

Katie cringed. She had missed the goal every time. She had to swim through an obstical course, trying not to crash into the sides, and swim through a goal. She failed all 3.

Every other kid did it in 2 or 3 tries, and after that, they moved on to more difficult tasks. Katie was stuck with the most loud and panicky teacher in the world.

Katie showered, then went back to her room as she was told.

He never said that she had to stay there.

She wanted to go look for that girafarig kid… and give him a piece of her mind!

Well… that was easy. Stryker was right outside the door, talking to some dude.

"And then, well… that part's discusting, but I said 'oh, yeah? So you want a piece of me?' then I kicked him… in the spot… and- hey! It's Katie!"

"Oh, crap. He sees me." Katie tried to sneak away and go back through the door, but before she could, Stryker ran and grabbed onto the back of her collar.

"hey! Where ya goin?"

"Would you… Please. Just _please _get off of me?" she hissed.

"oh. Okay." He let go.

"Thank you."

"but really? Where are you going?"

"away from you." She was hissing like a snake, talking through gritted teeth.

"oh. You really hate me, then. And we've barely met…"

oh. yeah. They really had just met. Where was it in any rules that Katie could hate him, just like that? She should probably get to meet him, before officially announcing that she hated him.

"sorry." She said in a quiet voice.

"I accept your appology." He said, kind of scowling.

"sorry to interrupt," said a tall guy, probably in his 20's with really cool hair. "but I cant help but ask, have you 2 met before?"

"obviously." Stryker said.

"uh-um. Yes." Replied Katie.

"and your name is Katie, I pressume?"

"yeah."

"and would you happen to be a student of the new school in Slateport?"

"Du-uh." Said Stryker, obviously getting impatient.

"Huh. Well, then. I'll be off!" and the guy started to prance away happily.

"uhh… what's with hi-"

"he's deffinetly excentric, right?" asked Stryker.

Like another person I know. thought Katie. "yeah…"

Then he, too skipped happily away. Mood, issues, much?

And just for the hack of it, heres a picture of the dude:

recognize him?


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Yeah, I know. Chapter 6 was quite short. Just deal with it, okay?

So, Katie was still oblivious as to who the guy was. You may be, as well. If you don't know, tough luck, I'm not going to tell you.

The next day passed uneventfully. It was also the last full day that everyone would be staying there, in Sunyshore. Finally.

"alright! Everyone! Volkner's made a sudden decision to let all of you see the gym! Hurry! Hurry! Let's go!" shouted the leader-person-thing.

"Huh? Why's he letting us go in now?" asked the dude in the sharpedo outfit, who apparently liked to ask questions.

"how should I know?" replied Katie.

The boy shrugged and ran ahead to catch up with the rest of the group. Katie followed.

They soon all arived at the gym.

"Hi-Hi!" said a voice above them all, which made eveyone instinctively look up.

"hi!" said the voice again. No one was up there.

Then, a luxray jummped down from the roof.

"AAAAH! The leader's a pokemon!" shreiked a girl.

"huh?" asked the voice. "no. no. I'm still up here." Everyone looked up again. Then the voice jumped down. It was attached to the body of a tall guy, probably in his 20's, with really cool hair.

"YOU!" shouted Katie, pointing straight at the person. "Why are YOU here!"

"huh? Oh, oh-o. you! Hi-hi." He said, making a small waving gesture.

"wait" said the sharpedo guy. "you, lapras, know the gym leader?"

"huh?" asked a confused Katie. She hadn't really made the connection. She really just thought that he was here for no apparent reason.

"Yep-yep! She knows me alright!" said the guy gleefully. "infact; she's the only reason I allowed you guys to make this trip."

"HHHUUUHHHH!" Katie was too confused.

"yep." He glanced down at his watch. "oops. Looks like its time to get the tour started. My names Volkner, if you don't know. let's go! "

Katie followed unwillfully, her conciousness not fully up-to-date with what was gong on.

"this is a maze." He said. "and this is how you get through it…"

"we're now at the battle area. And here are my pokemon…"

"luxray!"

"hi-hi pichu "

"how ya doin, pika's?"

"yes yes. This is my magnamite."

"and my ampharos"

(yes, I know that he might not have these pokemon in the game or show, but this is a little into the future, so he has them now.)

See? Volkner's pokemon.

Katie was still confused as to what the heck was going on. Then something tugged at her leg.

"pichu."

"awwww…"

Katie bent down to pet the little thing. It bit her.

"ow!"

"grrr…" it bit down harder. Her hand started to bleed.

"get OFF me!" and with that, she flung it off of her hand. It landed on the wall.

"ow…"

"oh," said Volkner. "I forgot to tell you. That one bites."

"ya THINK!" God, it hurts…

"you'll be fine… I think. ON WITH THE TOUR! "

wow. That guy was weird.

The tour continued.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"huh?" Volkner turned around to see Stryker come flying into the room.

"What is it?"

"TNS! They're here! And they're looking for YOU!"

"oh, is that so? Okay. Let them in."

"wha-WHAAA! But they're evil!" 

"so? They're looking for me. Why not let them in?"

"you're so hlpless… okay. I'll let them in."

**lets them in**

"hi-hi!"

"uh… yeah." Said a tall lady in a black… school outfit? Was this really a TNS member?

"we wish to have a private conversation with you." Said the lady.

"what's more private than this?"

"uh. There are children all around us." She said

"your point?"

"oh, skip it." Said a person dressed in a duskull outfit.

"agreed." She replied "Okay. Volkner. We at TNS would like to borrow your gym for power purposes."

"what for, specificly?"

"well, it's kind of top-seceret. We don't wish to allow these children to hear."

"oh, I'm sure it's perfectly fine."

"ugh." She sighed. " we would like to use it in order to manufacture certain things and we cant do that without a considerable amount of power."

"manufacture exactly what type of things?"

"let's just say that it will change the world for the better."

"oh, you mean it's, like, a video game?"

The lady smacked her hand to her forehead in frustration. "no."

"then what?"

"it's, um, an alternate power source."

"really? Then why do you need power from here?"

"we have to make the devices, correct?"

"ah, indeed."

"so do we have a deal?"

"well… I dunno…"

"we'll give you… a whole new space to use as a gym in the time that we're working here."

"Wha-WHAAA!" shouted the guy in the duskull outfit. "You-You can't do that!"

The lady, unmoving, with a straight face said, "I can do whatever I want."

"*sigh*"

"okay! We have a deal! *^-^*" said Volkner.

"WHAT! Uncle! You cant do that! They. are. EVIL!" said Stryker.

"no they arent." Volkner said. "they're changing the world for the better."

"but they're EVIL! You cant trust them!"

"sure I can."

"NO YOU CANT!"

Then Volkner started to say-obviously trying to mimic the lady-"I can do whatever I want."

"Seriously." Said Stryker. "there is NO help for you."

"I'm glad we have a deal." Said the lady. "I'll be seeing you, then." And with that, she turned and left the gym.

"she seemed nice." Said Volkner.


End file.
